dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wendy
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wendy, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. 40pxWendy ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "An instrument for industry and murder." - "Narzędzie przemysłu oraz morderstwa." Złota Siekiera - "At least I can kill trees with style." - "Przynajmniej mogę zabijać drzewa z klasą." Łopata - "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" - "Jakież straszne tajemnice mogę odkryć?" Złota łopata - "At least I can dig with style." - "Przynajmniej mogę kopać z klasą." Kilof - "So that I may penetrate the earth itself." - "Bym mogła przebić się przez ziemię." Złoty kilof - "At least I can smash rocks with style." - "Przynajmniej mogę rozłupywać skały z klasą." Brzytwa - "This is just for shaving." - "Służy jedynie do golenia." Młot - "Oh that I may crush the world."- "Och, z tym mogę zmiażdżyć świat." Widły - "What a devilish tool!" - "Cóż za diabelskie narzędzie!" Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I might survive this night!" - "Być może przetrwam tę noc!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A vision of Hell!" - "Wizja Piekła!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's a fire." - "To ogień." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Darkness is looming." - "Ciemność się zbliża." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." ' Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I might survive this night!" - "Być może przetrwam tę noc!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A vision of a frozen-over Hell!" - "Wizja zamrożonego Piekła!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's a weird fire." - "Ten ogień jest dziwny." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Darkness is looming." - "Ciemność się zbliża." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." '''Inne Pochodnia - "A tiny bulwark against the night." - "Malutki bastion przeciwko nocy." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Darkness has returned!" - "Ciemność powróciła!" Kask górnika - "Hands-free lighting!" - "Światło, przy którym mam wolne ręce!" Dyniowa latarnia - "You're not so scary." - "Nie jesteś zbyt straszna." Latarnia - "Light the way darkly." - "Oświetla drogę posępnym światłem." Przetrwanie Plecak - "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." - "Plecak. Teraz mogę udźwignąć większy ciężar." Świński plecak - "They are more useful in death." - "Więcej z nich pożytku po śmierci." Izolacyjny Plecak - "It won't insulate me from the horrors of this world." - "Nie odizoluje mnie od wszelkiego zła tego świata." Worek Krampusa - "It smells of goat." - "Śmierdzi kozą." Pułapka - "Simple grass has become deadly." - "Zwyczajna trawa stała się śmiercionośna." Pułapka na ptaki - "Sticks and silk turned lethal." - "Patyki i jedwab stały się zabójcze." Siatka - "A prison for tiny insects." - "Więzienie dla małych owadów." Wędka - "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." - "Dzięki niej mogę wydzierać ryby z ich słodkiego, bezpiecznego stawiku." Śpiwór - "Sleep is but a temporary death." - "Sen jest jedynie tymczasową śmiercią." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." - "Owinę się we włochatą skórę poległych." Namiot - "Sleep is but a preview of death." - "Sen jest jedynie zapowiedzią śmierci." Spalony namiot - "A preview of the fires of Hell." - "Zapowiedź ogni piekielnych." Przybudówka - "A siesta is but a preview of death." - "Popołudniowa drzemka jest jedynie zapowiedzią śmierci." Spalona przybudówka - "A preview of the fires of Hell." - "Zapowiedź ogni piekielnych." Lecznicza maść - "Life brings pain, pain brings life." - "Życie niesie ból, ból niesie życie." Miodowy okład - "I'll only end up hurt again." - "I tak skaleczę się po raz kolejny." Parasol - "The clouds weep." - "Chmury łkają." Ładny parasol - "The sun beats down." - "Słońce praży." Luksusowy wachlarz - "That'll make quite a draft." - "Spowoduje porządny podmuch powietrza." Kompas : Kompas - "I can't get a reading." - "Nie mogę zdobyć odczytu." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "There it sits, just taking up space." - "Po prostu tu leży, zajmując miejsce." : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Frozen like my heart." - "Lodowaty jak moje serce." : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Just a moderately cold lump of rock." - "Umiarkowanie zimny kawałek kamienia." : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "As lukewarm and lifeless as every other rock." - "Tak ciepławy i martwy, jak każdy inny kamień." : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." - "Ci palący się najjaśniej, palą się najszybciej." Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "It is as cold as my heart." - "Jest tak chłodna, jak moje serce." Kompostownik - "A bucket of grime." - "Wiaderko kompostu." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "What seeds shall I sow?" - "Jakie nasiona powinnam zasiać?" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." - "Liściaste wici wyłaniają się z nawozu." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "This earth is cold and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest zimna i martwa." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "It is ready for the harvest." - "Gotowa do zbioru." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "This earth is burnt and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest spalona i martwa." Garnek : Garnek - "Empty as my soul." - "Pusty jak ma dusza." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "Whatever is in there isn't dead yet." - "Cokolwiek jest w środku, jeszcze nie umarło." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It needs to boil." - "Musi się zagotować." : Garnek (skończone) - "Finally, food." - "Nareszcie, jedzenie." : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go in there." - "Tego nie można tam włożyć." Spalony garnek - "Burnt to a crisp." - "Spalony na wiór." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "I can hang meat here." - "Mogę tu powiesić mięso." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "It sways in the drying wind." - "Kołysze się na wietrze." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "The drying is over." - "Proces suszenia się zakończył." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "The rain is keeping it from drying." - "Deszcz powstrzymuje suszenie." Spalona suszarnia - "It's done drying forever." - "Już nic więcej tu nie ususzę." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "It is still bloody." - "Jest ciągle krwawe." Upieczone mięso - "The blood has been cooked away." - "Krew się wygotowała." Susz - "Meat turned dry and delicious." - "Mięso przemieniło się w smakowity susz." Mięso z potwora - "Evilness pervades it." - "Zło to przenika." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "Cooked evil is still evil." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem." Potworny susz - "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." - "Mięso przemieniło się w dziwnie smakujący susz." Kąsek - "It smells like tiny fear." - "Pachnie jak mały lęk." Upieczony kąsek - "Fire has purified it." - "Ogień to oczyścił." Mały susz - "Meat turned dry and delicious." - "Mięso przemieniło się w smakowity susz." Udko - "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" - "Uderzone wydaje głuchy odgłos, poza tym jest bogate w składniki odżywcze!" Usmażone udko - "Less raw, more tasty." - "Mniej surowe, bardziej smaczne." Ryba - "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." - "Rzucała się, desperacko chcąc przeżyć. Głupia." Upieczona ryba - "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." - "Po odpowiednim przypieczeniu przestała się rzucać. Węgorz - "An eel." - "Węgorz." Ugotowany węgorz - "An eel that has been cooked." - "Ugotowany węgorz." Żabie udka - "Torn right from the frog." - "Wyrwane prosto z żabiego ciała." Pieczone żabie udka - "Definitely not twitching any longer." - "Już nie drgają." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "If only I could fly away." - "Gdybym tylko mogła odlecieć." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "They once held such great potential." - "Niegdyś drzemał w nim ogromny potencjał." Trąba koalefanta - "I would have preferred the ears." - "Wolałabym uszy." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "Separated from its only friend." - "Oddzielona od jej jedynego przyjaciela." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "It looks even worse now." - "Teraz wygląda jeszcze gorzej." Liściaste mięso - "It has a foul smell." - "Pachnie obrzydliwie." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "It's only slightly more appealing." - "Wygląda tylko odrobinę lepiej." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "These berries are tart." - "Te jagody są cierpkie." Ugotowane jagody - "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." - "Lepiej teraz smakują, ale nie wytrzymają długo w tej postaci." Jaskiniowy banan - "The peels look dangerous." - "Skórka wygląda na niebezpieczną." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Warmed banana mush is so much better." - "Podgrzany bananowy mus smakuje znacznie lepiej." Smoczy owoc - "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." - "Kształtem w ogóle nie przypomina smoka." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." - "Nadal nie wygląda jak smok. Przynajmniej jest martwy." Durian - "Spiky and smelly!" - "Kolczasty i śmierdzący!" Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Less spiky, but even smellier!" - "Już nie taki kolczasty, ale śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej!" Granat - "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" - "Ma tak dużo soczystych nasionek do żucia i wyciskania!" Kawałek granatu - "Warm, but no less messy." - "Ciepły, ale nadal niechlujny." Arbuz - "It's mostly water. What's the big deal?" - "To w większości woda. O co ten cały szum?" Grillowany arbuz - "Now it's warm water." - "Teraz to podgrzana woda." 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." - "Mogłabym rzucić oklepanym żartem, ale się powstrzymam." (Gra słów: corn - kukurydza, corny - oklepany.) Popcorn - "This corn couldn't handle the heat." - "Kukurydza nie zniosła ciepła." Marchewka - "It's a carrot." - "To marchewka." Ugotowana marchewka - "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." - "To marchewka potraktowana ogniem." Dynia - "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." - "Jest tak duża, jak dziura, która zastępuje moje serce." Gorąca dynia - "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." - "Jej skórka nieco się zmarszczyła pod wpływem gorąca. Podoba mi się to." Bakłażan - "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." - "Prawie jak wilcza jagoda. Prawie." Duszony bakłażan - "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." - "Po ugotowaniu już nie wygląda tak zabójczo." Ugotowana mandragora - "It was a good death. He will be delicious." - "To była godna śmierć. Będzie smakowita." Czerwony kapelusz - "A mushroom after my own heart." - "Grzyb jaki lubię." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "All is malleable." - "Wszystko jest uległe." Zielony kapelusz - "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." - "Ten grzyb wygląda rozczarowująco normalnie." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "All is malleable." - "Wszystko jest uległe." Niebieski kapelusz - "A fungus to preserve the monotony." - "Grzyb, by zapobiec monotonii." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "All is malleable." - "Wszystko jest uległe." '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Mięsny gulasz - "They died. And then I put them in a stew." - "Umarli. A potem zrobiłam z nich gulasz." Obiad z indyka - "Who's gobbling now?" - "I kto teraz gulgocze?" Kulki mięsne - "Balled meat. How exciting." - "Klopsy. Jakież to ekscytujące." Szynka w miodzie - "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." - "Słodki sos wziął w słodkie objęcia te stworzenie." Miodowe skrzydełka - "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." - "Słodki sos wziął w słodkie objęcia te stworzenie." Potworna lazania - "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem, nawet w postaci lazanii." Bekon z jajkami - "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." - "Zbilansowane śniadanie na marny początek dnia." Szaszłyki - "Meat, skewered right through the center." - "Mięso nabite w sam środek na szpikulec." Ostre Chili - "Burn my insides." - "Wypaliło mi wnętrzności." Guacamole - "That's just gruesome. I like it." - "To jest makabryczne. Podoba mi się." Pierogi - "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." - "Cudowna sakiewka pełna składników odżywczych." Paluszki rybne - "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." - "Perfekcyjnie uformowane kawałki ryby." Rybne takos - "I hope I got all the bones out." - "Mam nadzieję, że pozbyłam się wszystkich ości." Kanapka z żabą - "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." - "Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że żabie udka mogą wyglądać tak apetycznie." Unagi - "It looks more appetizing this way." - "Teraz prezentuje się o wiele smaczniej." Nadziewany bakłażan - "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." - "Wygląda jak wilcza jagoda, ale nie jest wypełniony trucizną." Zupa z mandragory - "Boiled the life out of him." - "Wygotowałam z niej życie." Smocze ciasto - "Well, at least it's a pie now." - "Cóż, przynajmniej zmieniłam to w ciasto." Gofry - "They're definitely waffles." - "To zdecydowanie gofry." Sałatka z kwiatów - "Ugh, more flowers." - "Uch, więcej kwiatów." Ratatuj - "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." - "Garść ugotowanych warzyw. Intrygujące." Koktajl owocowy - "Sweet, tart and in a cup." - "Słodko-cierpkie owoce w salaterce." Lody - "Ice cream could never replace Abigail." - "Lody nigdy nie zastąpią mi Abigail." Lód arbuzowy - "The melon is in stasis." - "Skostniały arbuz." Mieszanka podróżna - "A handful of sustenance." - "Garść jedzenia." Babeczka z motyla - "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" - "Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak uwalniasz się z tej słodkiej pułapki!" Dyniowe ciastko - "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" Dżem - "The perfect amount of jam." - "Idealna ilość dżemu." Cukierki - "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." - "Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że jestem w stanie stworzyć coś tak słodkiego." Ciasto pudrowe - "I would have to be desperate." - "Musiałabym być naprawdę zdesperowana." Mokre paskudztwo - "A miserable mess, just like life." - "Nędzny bałagan, zupełnie jak życie." Jedzenie - Inne ''' Jajko - "So much hope, dashed." - "Tyle nadziei, po prostu przerwanej." Usmażone jajko - "No bird will ever come of it." - "Nie wykluje się z niego żaden ptak." Zgniłe jajo - "The way of all things." - "Wszystko kończy się w ten sposób." Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "So full of potential." - "Drzemie w nim wielki potencjał." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." - "Pozbawiłam go całego potencjału. Nie smakuje najgorzej z bekonem." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "What terrors it must see." - "Cóż za okropieństwa musi widzieć." Nasiona - "Life, or at least the promise of it." - "Życie, albo przynajmniej jego zapowiedź." Upieczone nasiona - "I toasted their life away." - "Wypiekłam z nich życie." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Malutkie życie ulokowane w kruchej śmierci." Płatki - "I have destroyed something beautiful." - "Zniszczyłam coś pięknego." Miąższ kaktusa - "It's still dangerous." - "Nadal jest niebezpieczny." Grillowany kaktus - "I ripped all its spikes off." - "Wyrwałam wszystkie kolce." Kwiat kaktusa - "Even the knife-plant has a flower. Ugh." - "Nawet kłująca roślina posiada kwiat. Ech." Porost - "Fleeting, just like life." - "Krótki, zupełnie jak życie." Miód - "A sweet, but fleeting treat." - "Słodka, ale ulotna przyjemność." Skrzydła motyla - "No more can the butterfly soar." - "Motyl nie może się już więcej wznieść." Masło - "I wasn't expecting that." - "Tego się nie spodziewałam." Elektryczne mleko - "I think it's curdled." - "Chyba się zsiadło." Zgnilizna - "Everything turns to waste, eventually." - "Ostatecznie wszystko zamienia się w odpady." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalona maszyna nauki - "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." - "Jest okropnie spalona." Silnik alchemiczny - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." - "Jest okropnie spalona." Zimometr - "Why do I feel that it is measuring my mortality?" - "Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że mierzy moją śmiertelność?" Spalony zimometr - "Does that mean my day to die is here?" - "Czy to oznacza, że nadszedł kres moich dni?" Deszczomierz - "It measures cloudiness. I like it when it's dreary." - "Mierzy poziom zachmurzenia. Lubię, gdy jest ponuro." Spalony deszczomierz - "Does that mean sunshine is dead, too?" - "Czy to oznacza, że słońce również umarło?" Piorunochron - "Focuses the destruction." - "Skupia na sobie zniszczenia." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Even this power will run out." - "Nawet ta moc się wyczerpie." Proch strzelniczy - "It is a dark path I tread." - "Usypałam sobie mroczną ścieżkę." Tranzystor - "Electrical doo-what?" - "Elektryczny tranz-co?" Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "I don't know why you bother. We're all going to burn." - "Nie rozumiem czym tu się przejmować. I tak wszyscy spłoniemy." : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Quiet as a corpse." - "Milczy jak zwłoki." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "It's running on fumes." - "Chodzi na oparach paliwa." Walka ''' Włócznia - "I have become the destroyer of worlds." - "Stałam się niszczycielką światów." Kolec macki - "Sharp, slimy and dangerous." - "Ostra, oślizgła i niebezpieczna." Gwiazda poranna - "Danger in the dark." - "Ciemność skrywa niebezpieczeństwo." Berło tornad - "Some weather out there." - "To dopiero pogoda." Mięsna maczuga - "Death begets death." - "Śmierć rodzi śmierć." Bumerang - "Death returns to the sender." - "Śmierć powraca do swego posłańca." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Ow! That was karma." - "Ała! To karma." Dmuchawka - "I blow in this end and pain comes out the other end." - "Dmucham w jej końcówkę, a ból wylatuje z drugiej strony." Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Tylko nie zrób wdechu." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Shall I burn down the world?" - "Powinnam spalić świat?" Kask futbolowy - "A dead thing for me to wear. Goody." - "Martwa rzecz do noszenia na głowie. Super." Trawiasta zbroja - "I prolong the inevitable." - "Przedłużam nieuniknione." Drewniana zbroja - "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." - "Z tym mogę unikać nieuniknionego trochę dłużej." Marmurowa zbroja - "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." - "Powstrzymuje sztylety kierowane w moje serce." Zbroja z łusek - "I'd like to wear it inside-out." - "Chciałabym to nosić na odwrót." Pszczela mina - "They're still alive in there. Poor things." - "Są nadal żywe. Biedne stworzenia." Zębowa Pułapka - "A devious surprise from underground." - "Przebiegła niespodzianka z podziemi." Ślimaczy hełm - "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." - "Wątpię, by pomogła mi bardziej niż pomogła swojemu pierwotnemu właścicielowi." Ślimacza zbroja - "Now I can hide from my problems." - "Teraz mogę ukryć się przed problemami." '''Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "It lives in a cage." - "Żyje w klatce." Łuskowa skrzynia - "Boom box." - "Wystrzałowa skrzynia." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "For which to contain my lucre." - "To zawiera mój dorobek." Spalona skrzynia - "It couldn't even hold ashes." - "Teraz nie przechowałaby nawet prochu." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "A mark is made, however transient." - "Pozostawiłam po sobie ulotny ślad." Spalona tabliczka - "Transient, indeed." - "Ulotny, jak mówiłam." Ul : Ul - "They shall labour so I can steal." - "Powinny pracować, bym miała co kraść." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Bees! Maybe I'm allergic!" - "Pszczoły! Mogę być na nie uczulona!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Their toils have been fruitful!" - "Ich wysiłki zaowocowały!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "Toil on." - "Harujcie dalej." Ul (bez miodu) - "Work, bees!" - "Pracujcie, pszczoły!" Spalony ul - "Burnt honey." - "Spalony miód." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Some of us can see our cages." - "Niektórzy z nas widzą swoje klatki." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "He is happier now." - "Jest teraz szczęśliwszy." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." - "Jest martwy? Nie. Po prostu śpi." Chlew : Chlew - "At least they are comfortable." - "Przynajmniej są wygodne." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I hope he is enjoying himself." - "Mam nadzieję, że jest zadowolony z siebie." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Now I'm all alone." - "Teraz jestem całkiem sama." Spalony chlew - "Nothing lasts forever." - "Nic nie trwa wiecznie." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Their defensive value is questionable." - "Jego wartość obronna jest wątpliwa." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "That is the mere suggestion of defense." - "To zaledwie sugestia obrony." Mur z trawy (spalony) - "Defenses down." - "Obrona padła." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Bundled logs." - "Połączone kłody." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Now I can delay the inevitable." - "Teraz mogę opóźnić nieuniknione." Drewniany mur (spalony) - "The inevitable is coming." - "Nieuniknione nadchodzi." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These won't protect from the demons within." - "Nie będzie mnie chronić przed demonami kiedy jest schowany." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "What will protect me from what's inside?" - "Co ochroni mnie przed tym, co jest w środku?" Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Szachownicowa podłoga - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Dywan - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń drogi - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń trawiasta - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń bagienna - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń sawanny - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń leśna - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń kamienna - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń grzybowa - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń szlamowa - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń błotnista - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń guano - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Materiały Lina - "That would be the easy way out of this place." - "To byłoby łatwe wyjście z tego miejsca." Deski - "Even scarier for the trees." - "Jeszcze straszniejsze dla drzew." Kamienne bloki - "The better to mark graves with." - "Najlepiej przerobić je na nagrobki." Papirus - "For documenting my pain." - "Dla upamiętnienia mego bólu." Fioletowy klejnot - "Purple like a... purple thing." - "Fioletowy jak... coś fioletowego." Koszmarne paliwo - "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." - "Kiedy sny spoczywają, nadchodzi to." Magia Mięsna kukła - "I'm just putting off the inevitable." - "Tylko odwlekam nieuniknione." Spalona mięsna kukła - "I'm glad that fail-safe is gone." - "Cieszę się, że ta pseudo-zabezpieczająca rzecz przepadła." Presticylindrator - "This is but a step from madness." - "Tylko krok dzieli mnie od szaleństwa." Spalony presticylindrator - "Madness brings fire." - "Szaleństwo przyciąga ogień." Manipulator cienia - "I have learnt unspeakable things." - "Nauczyłam się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalony manipulator cienia (DLC) - "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." - "Jest okropnie spalona." Fletnia Pana - "Music is the window to my empty soul." - "Muzyka jest oknem do mej pustej duszy." Stary dzwonek - "Ring in the dead." - "Wezwij umarłych." Mroczna latarnia - "Eerie and yet beautiful." - "Przerażająca, lecz wciąż piękna." Zbroja nocy - "A perfectly safe way to go insane." - "Całkowicie bezpieczna droga do szaleństwa." Miecz nocy - "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." - "Marzenia sprowadzają się do jednej rzeczy. Ostrej rzeczy." Człowiek orkiestra - "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." - "Niegdyś instrumenty jak ten sprawiały mi mnóstwo przyjemności." Nietoperza pałka - "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" - "Zaczarowana broń. Jakie to ekscytujące!" Pas głodu - "A clinging, dreary, living suit." - "Obcisły, ponury, żywy kostium." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I wonder who used to own this." - "Ciekawe kto był jego właścicielem." Chłodny amulet - "A familiar chilling embrace." - "Znajomy chłodny uścisk." Koszmarny amulet - "It's oozing." - "Roztacza wokół swój czar." Płomienne berło - "I could set the world on fire!" - "Mogłabym podpalić świat!" Lodowe berło - "A staff to freeze." - "Zamrażacz." Teleportacyjne berło - "I could escape if it were more powerful." - "Gdyby posiadał większą moc, pozwoliłby mi stąd uciec." Ognisko teleportacji - "Energy flows through it." - "Przepływa przez nie energia." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "The focus is so lifeless." - "Źródło jego zasilania jest martwe." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." - "Kolejne narzędzie mające odwlec nieunikniony rozpad." Wianek - "But I am in mourning..." - "Ale jestem w żałobie..." Królicze nauszniki - "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." - "Dzięki smutnemu zakończeniu ich życia zyskałam ochronę przez przejmującym zimnem." Słomiany kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę." Lodowa kostka - "Keep a cool head." - "Zachowaj zimną krew." Modny melon - "It's sticky on my head. Yuck." - "Lepi się do mojej głowy. Fuj." Bawoli kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę." Pajęczy kapelusz - "Time to stare into the abyss." - "Czas spojrzeć w otchłań." Oczna parasolka - "That's one stretchy eye." - "To naprawdę elastyczne oko." Krogle - "So this is what those things see." - "A więc to widzą owe stworzenia." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This will protect me from those happy buzzing sounds. Oh, and the stings." - "To chroni mnie przez tym szczęśliwym bzyczeniem. Och, i przed żądłami." Kapelusz z piór - "Ca-caw!" - "Kra-kra!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Oh to disappear." - "By zniknąć." Czapka zimowa - "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." - "To pomaga zażegnać zimno." Czapka z kociszopa - "Nothing like the stench of death on my head." - "Nie ma nic lepszego niż odór śmierci przywdziany na głowę." Tam O' Shanter - "What feverish thoughts transpired beneath this?" - "Cóż za szalone myśli skrywa ta czapka?" Cylinder - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "What fun is rain if you're not getting wet?" - "I cóż za radość mogę czerpać z deszczu, jeśli nie moknę?" Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "I liked jumping in puddles with Abigail." - "Lubiłam taplać się w kałużach razem z Abigail." Wytworna kamizelka - "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" - "Mogę cząstki zamordowanych stworzeń przemienić w kamizelkę!" Letnia kamizelka - "Everything's a vest." - "Wszystko się nada." Kwiecista koszula - "They'll put flowers on anything these days." - "W dzisiejszych czasach wszystko ozdabiają kwiatami." Przewiewna kamizelka - "Skin to wear on my skin." - "Skórą, którą mogę nosić na własnej skórze." Puchowa kamizelka - "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" - "Może ogrzać moje ciało, ale co z moją duszą?" Kurtka hibernująca - "Death surrounds me. Well, my torso anyhow." - "Śmierć mnie otacza. Cóż, a przynajmniej moją klatkę piersiową." Laska - "I can get nowhere faster." - "Teraz wszędzie dostanę się szybciej." Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "A brief light in my dark life." - "Delikatne światło w moim pełnym mroku życiu." Amulet konstruowania - "A flash of brilliance!" - "Przebłysk geniuszu!" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Temporary release from drudgery." - "Chwila wytchnienia od ciężkiej pracy." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." - "Za każdym razem, gdy go używam, umieram i odradzam się na nowo." Gwiezdne berło - "The stick is as twisted as my soul." - "Te berło jest tak pokręcone, jak ma dusza." Gwiazda - "I can almost make out a tiny solar system." - "Niemalże mogę skonstruować mały układ słoneczny." Berło dekonstrukcji - "I can see the power sparkle deep within." - "Widzę moc skrzącą się w jego wnętrzu." Siekierokilof - "An item with multiple uses." - "Narzędzie o różnorodnym zastosowaniu." Tulecytowa korona - "Abigail would've loved this crown." - "Abigail pokochałaby tę koronę." Tulecytowa maczuga - "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." - "Dzierżę w rękach moc Starożytnych." Tulecytowa zbroja - "A reprieve from death." - "Tymczasowa ochrona przed śmiercią." Tulecytowy strażnik - "I think I need to place it." - "Myślę, że powinnam to umieścić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "I do not know why it helps me." - "Nie wiem dlaczego mi pomaga." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "I know not what lurks in the shadow." - "Nie mam pojęcia co czai się w cieniu." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "I can feel the prying eyes." - "Czuję na sobie wścibskie spojrzenia." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "They approach." - "Nadchodzą." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "They're all around me!" - "Otaczają mnie!" : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "I think they're leaving." - "Chyba odchodzą." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "It's almost over." - "To prawie koniec." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "I am alone." - "Zostałam sama." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "Nature is so boring." - "Natura jest taka nudna." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Świerk (podpalony) - "It's burning brightly." - "Płonie żywym ogniem." : Świerk (spalony) - "Used up and done for." - "Zniszczone i pokonane." Kłody drewna - "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." - "Jeśli drzewa mogłyby mówić, krzyczałyby na ten widok." Węgiel drzewny - "It is cold and dead, like my heart." - "Zimny i martwy jak moje serce." Szyszka - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Małe życie ukryte w kruchej śmierci." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "A tree will grow soon." - "Wkrótce wyrośnie z niej drzewo." Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "Its cycle of life is ending." - "Cykl jego życia dobiega końca." : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "It's burning brightly." - "Płonie żywym ogniem." : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "Used up and done for." - "Zniszczone i pokonane." Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "This tree is spooky. I bet it likes Halloween." - "To drzewo jest upiorne. Założę się, że lubi Halloween." : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "It's burning brightly." - "Płonie żywym ogniem." : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "Used up and done for." - "Zniszczone i pokonane." Orzech brzozowy - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Małe życie ukryte w kruchej śmierci." Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "A tree will grow soon." - "Wkrótce wyrośnie z niego drzewo." Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A tree that knows only pain." - "Drzewo, które zaznało jedynie cierpienia." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Its spikes were no protection." - "Kolce go nie ochroniły." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "It's burning." - "Pali się." : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Black like my heart." - "Czarne jak moje serce." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "There is no beat of life within this cold tree." - "To zimne drzewo jest pozbawione życia." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Can it never die?" - "Czy jest nieśmiertelne?" Żywa kłoda - "It is forever silently screaming." - "Już zawsze będzie niemo krzyczeć." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "It's trying to grow up." - "Próbuje wyrosnąć." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Maybe next time, sapling." - "Może następnym razem, sadzonko." : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Consigned to the flames." - "Powierzona opiece ognia." Sadzonka (wykopana) - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwa, ale powinnam ją zasadzić." Spalona sadzonka - "The oppressive heat got to this one." - "Uciążliwy upał dopadł i ją." Patyki - "Plucked from the ground before their prime." - "Wyrwane z ziemi nim zdążyły dojrzeć." Trawa : Trawa - "It's just a tuft of grass." - "To tylko kępka trawy." : Trawa (zebrana) - "It has been killed." - "Zabiłam ją." : Trawa (jałowa) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." : Trawa (podpalona) - "It smells funny." - "Śmiesznie pachnie." Sadzonka trawy - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwa, ale powinnam ją zasadzić." Ścięta trawa - "I like to kill small things." - "Lubię zabijać małe rzeczy." Spalona trawa - "It just couldn't take the heat." - "Nie potrafiła znieść ciepła." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "A snack, perchance?" - "A może przekąska?" : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "I shall have to wait." - "Muszę poczekać." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It is barren." - "Jest jałowy." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwy, ale powinnam go zasadzić." Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "It succumbed to the heat." - "Uległ gorącu." Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "A bush that always hurts." - "Krzak, który zawsze rani." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Ow! Prickly, like me." - "Au! Kąśliwy, zupełnie jak ja." : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "It hurt me to do that." - "To było bolesne doświadczenie." : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "Even thorns burn." - "Nawet kolce się podpaliły." : Kolczasty krzak (wykopany) - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwy, ale powinnam go zasadzić." Trzcina : Trzcina - "It's just a bunch of reeds." - "To tylko trochę trzciny." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I have picked them." - "Już ją zebrałam." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Soon to be ashes." - "Niedługo się spopieli." Cięta trzcina - "I like to cut things up." - "Lubię przecinać rzeczy." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "It consumes all." - "Pożera wszystko wokół." Mięsista bulwa - "Life goes on." - "Życie toczy się dalej." Obserwująca roślina - "They follow their master's every wish." - "Wypełniają każdy rozkaz swego gospodarza." Kwiat Abigail : Kwiat Abigail - "It's pretty." - "Jest śliczny." : Kwiat Abigail (1 stadium rozwoju) - "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." - "To był kwiat mojej siostry. Odeszła daleko stąd." : Kwiat Abigail (2 stadium rozwoju) - "I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." - "Wyczuwam obecność Abigail coraz silniej." : Kwiat Abigail (3 stadium rozwoju) - "Abigail is almost here!" - "Abigail niedługo się zjawi!" : Kwiat Abigail (rozwinięty kwiat w ekwipunku) - "Abigail is ready to play, but she needs some space." - "Abigail jest gotowa, by wrócić, potrzebuje tylko trochę miejsca." : Kwiat Abigail (rozwinięty kwiat czeka na ofiarę) - "I need to show Abigail how to play." - "Muszę pokazać Abigail, jak należy się bawić." Inne rośliny Kaktus - "Knives out." - "Wydął kolce." Kaktus (zebrany) - "Flattened." - "Spłaszczony." Bagienna roślina - "It's a plant." - "To roślina." Kwiaty - "They are bright and cheery. Yuck." - "Są jasne i wesołe. Fuj." Złe kwiaty - "At least they're better than the other flowers." - "Przynajmniej są ładniejsze on pozostałych kwiatów." Mroczne płatki - "They are painted with the colours of my soul." - "Są pomalowane kolorami mej duszy." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "I was expecting more seeds than this from that thing." - "Spodziewałam się większej ilości nasion od tego stworzenia." (Chodzi o sytuację, gdy ptakowi uwięzionemu w klatce damy warzywo, a on zwróci nam jego nasiono.) Marchewka (zasadzona) - "It's a carrot that's in the ground." - "To marchewka wsadzona w ziemię." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "Damp." - "Wilgotny." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "I would hide too, if I could." - "Też bym się schowała, gdybym tylko mogła." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "Harvested." - "Zebrany." Zielony grzyb - "Dank." - "Wilgotny." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "I would hide too, if I could." - "Też bym się schowała, gdybym tylko mogła." Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "Harvested." - "Zebrany." Niebieski grzyb - "Musty." - "Zatęchły." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "I would hide too, if I could." - "Też bym się schowała, gdybym tylko mogła." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "Harvested." - "Zebrany." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." - "Nędzny rój zapylających kwiaty szumowin." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "They hide in their fortress of hate." - "Skrywają się w swojej twierdzy nienawiści." Plaster miodu - "Pieces of beehive, scattered." - "Rozrzucone kawałki ula." Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "Home to the foulest creatures." - "Dom najokrutniejszych stworzeń." Kości - "The remains of an evil beast." - "Pozostałości diabelskiej bestii." Odłamki kości - "Choking hazard." - "Grożą zadławieniem." Psi ząb - "Pulled out by the root." - "Wyrwany razem z korzeniem." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." - "Gniazdo jest puste. Opuszczone. Bezpłodne. Opróżnione." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." - "To jajo reprezentuje nowe życie. Ech." Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "A tiny fragile being, struggling towards the light." - "Mała delikatna istota, przedzierająca się w stronę światła." : Jajo (zimne) - "Chilled by the darkness." - "Schłodzone przez ciemność." : Jajo (gorące) - "It cannot bear the heat." - "Nie może znieść gorąca." : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." - "Życie szybko rozpoczęte jest życiem szybko zakończonym." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Soon now." - "Już wkrótce." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "I could curl up and die in there." - "Mogłabym się tam wczołgać i umrzeć." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "All cats must die." - "Wszystkie koty zasługują na śmierć." Skały Skała - "Even that is not permanent." - "Nawet to nie jest wieczne." Kamienie - "Some small rocks." - "Trochę małych kamieni." Krzemień - "A tiny blade-like rock." - "Mała, ostro wyglądająca skała." Saletra - "Herein lies the folly of man." - "Tu spoczywa głupota ludzka." Marmur - "Smooth and lifeless." - "Gładki i martwy." Bazalt - "Trying to break it would be pointless." - "Próba jego rozbicia nie ma sensu." Lodowiec - "A large piece of cold, unfeeling ice." - "Duży kawałek zimnego, bezdusznego lodu." Stopiony lodowiec - "A large pool of cool, melted ice." - "Ogromna kałuża chłodnego, stopionego lodu." Lód - "Broken pieces of my heart." - "Rozbite kawałki mego serca." Samorodek złota - "I will take it with me." - "Wezmę to ze sobą." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Nagrobek (3) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (4) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Grób - "Some day, I will join you." - "Pewnego dnia dołączę do ciebie." Grób (rozkopany) - "The earth has vomited up its secrets." - "Ziemia zwymiotowała swoje tajemnice." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "A futile ward." - Próżny wysiłek." Statua Harfy - "Maybe these statues will keep me company." - "Może te statuy dotrzymają mi towarzystwa." Marmurowy filar - "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." - "Nawet kamień nie wytrzyma próby czasu." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Oh look. More dirt." - "Och, spójrz. Więcej ziemi." : Ślady koalefanta - "Signs of the beast." - "Ślady bestii." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "This trail leads nowhere." - "Ten ślad prowadzi donikąd." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "No trail, just a bunch of muck." - "Żadnych śladów, jedynie mnóstwo błota." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "I sense the beast's presence nearby." - "Wyczuwam obecność bestii w pobliżu." Piórka Czarne piórko - "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." - "Krucze pióro, czarne jak niekończąca się ciemność." Czerwone piórko - "A redbird feather, red like blood." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka, czerwone niczym krew." Azurowe piórko - "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." - "Pióro niebieskiego ptaka, białe jak światło na końcu tunelu." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "No good can come of this." - "Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" - "To jest w połowie wybudowane czy w połowie zniszczone?" Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "It's still locked shut." - "Nadal jest zablokowana." Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" - "Jestem pewna, że następne królestwo będzie jeszcze potworniejsze!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It has no sharp edges." - "Nie ma ostrych krawędzi." Korbowata Rzecz - "It looks complicated." - "Wygląda na skomplikowaną." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "It contains a vital spark." - "Zawiera życiową iskrę." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "What hidious creation!" - "Cóż za wstrętny wytwór!" Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Time has broken it down." - "Upływ czasu go zdewastował." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "Fire has broken it down even further." - "Ogień poczynił jeszcze większe zniszczenia." Głowa merma - "No dignity at all." - "Żadnej godności." Spalona głowa merma - "Somehow, it found a way to sink even lower." - "Jakimś cudem zdołał upaść jeszcze niżej." Głowa świni - "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." - "Zabij świnię. Przelej jej krew." Spalona głowa świni - "He's been burnt down." - "Spaliła się." Skóra świni - "The hide of a pig that once was." - "Kuper świni, która niegdyś była żywa." Świńska pochodnia - "It cuts at the darkness." - "Zapobiega ciemności." Kościane oko - "It's looking into my soul." - "Zagląda w moją duszę." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." - "Nie tyle śpi co... czeka." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyebone was incinerated when I teleported!" - "Kościane oko się spopieliło, gdy się teleportowałam!" Kwiat Glommera - "Flower of the night." - "Kwiat nocy." Skrzydła Glommera - "Even his wings are small and cheery." - "Nawet jego skrzydła są malutkie i wesolutkie." Maź Glommera - "Fuzzball excrement." - "Uroczo wyglądające odchody." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "What IS that?!" - "Co TO jest?" Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - "I killed it." - "Zabiłam to." Pióro puchowe - "Plucked like Abigail was from me." - "Wyrwane tak samo, jak Abigail została wyrwana mnie." Jajo Gęsiołosia - "Not sure how a thing like that happens." - "Nie mam pojęcia jak dochodzi do takich rzeczy." Łuska - "Scales of pain." - "Łuski pełne bólu." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "It smells like death." - "Ma zapach śmierci." Króliczy kłębek - "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." - "Ma w sobie jego puszystą esencję." Żądło - "Sharp and deadly." - "Ostre i śmiercionośne." Pęcherz - "A sack of blood ripped from a mosquito. I love it." - "Pęcherz pełen krwi wyrwany z ciała komara. Kocham to." Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Life doesn't always make sense." - "Życie nie zawsze ma sens." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." - "Bez względu na to co pożre, nigdy nie jest zadowolony." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "I emerge into this world once more." - "Pojawiam się w tym świecie raz jeszcze." Staw - "Ophelia? Are you down there?" - "Ofelio? Jesteś tam?" (Ofelia - postać fikcyjna, bohaterka sztuki Williama Szekspira "Hamlet". Zginęła, tonąc w jeziorze, prawdopodobnie samobójczą śmiercią.) Szkielet - "I envy his escape." - "Zazdroszczę mu, że zdołał uciec." Czaszka Webbera - "He's better this way." - "Jest w lepszym miejscu." Gruczoł pająka - "Even in death, this beast causes pain." - "Nawet umierając ten potwór powoduje ból." Jedwab - "So slippery and fine." - "Lepki i przyjemny w dotyku." Kokon pająków - "A nest of filth and villany." - "Gniazdo plugastwa i nikczemności." Jajo pająka - "A tiny package full of death and destruction." - "Malutki pakunek pełen śmierci i zniszczenia." Nora królika - "I'm too big to fall down there." - "Jestem za duża by tam spaść." (Nawiązanie do "Alicji z Krainy Czarów".) Nora królika (wiosną) - "It's closed up. No one is falling down there, now." - "Jest zasypany. Teraz nikt tam nie wpadnie." Kretowisko - "Down, down, down to the depths." - "W dół, dół, dół, jak najgłębiej." Bawola sierść - "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." - "Gdzieś tam chodzi nagi, wychłodzony bawół." Bawoli róg - "It sounds like there's a beefalo trapped inside." - "Brzmi jakby w środku był uwięziony bawół." Gnój - "Life is blood and this." - "Życie jest pełne krwi i tego." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "This home is not a happy one, I fear." - "Obawiam się, że to nie jest szczęśliwy dom." Obóz Morsa (latem) - "If they are not in there, where are they?" - "Jeśli nie ma ich tutaj, to gdzie są?" Kieł morsa - "I shall gnash thee." - "Powinnam nim zazgrzytać." Róg kozy błyskawic - "A weird curling horn." - "Dziwny powykręcany róg." Skóra macki - "These are better left unmentioned." - "Lepiej o nich nie wspominać." Ślad stopy giganta - "Harbinger of doom." - "Zwiastun śmierci." Kłębowisko - "Alone and rolling through life." - "Samotnie toczy się przez życie." Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - "It spit up." - "Ulało mu się." Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - "It's cooled off and smells funny." - "Schłodziła się i dziwnie pachnie." 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - Psy gończe Pies gończy - "That's an angry puppy!" - " Ty zły szczeniaku!" Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - "A creature of the night!" - "Stworzenie nocy!" Pająk (uśpiony) - "Evil is sleeping." - "Zło śpi." Pająk (martwy) - "We will meet again some day." - "Pewnego dnia spotkamy się ponownie." Pająk wojownik - "A warrior of the night!" - "Wojownik nocy!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "I must beware." - "Muszę zachować ostrożność." Pająk wojownik (martwy) - "We will meet again some day." - "Pewnego dnia spotkamy się ponownie." Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - Pozostałe potwory Grue - Grue (atak) - Wysoki ptak - Krampus - "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." - "Witaj, paskudny stworze z podziemi." Macka - "That looks dangerous." - "Wygląda groźnie." Bazytoperz - Duch - "He has risen from the grave!" - "Powstał z grobu!" Ślizgacz - Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." - "Co za obłąkane myśli muszą kryć się za tymi oczyma." Bawół (uśpiony) - "What nightmares he must be having." - "Cóż za koszmary musi śnić." Bawół (ogolony) - "His nakedness is now on display." - "Jego nagość jest teraz na widoku." Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - "I'd steer clear of that stinger." - "Będę trzymać się z daleka tego żądła." Pszczoła (schwytana) - Świnie Świnia - "They are so standoffish." - "Są takie zdystansowane." Świnia (martwa) - "He is better off, now." - "Jest teraz w lepszym miejscu." Świnia (podążająca za postacią) - "I still feel alone." - "Nadal czuję się samotna." Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - "A beast of solitude." - "Bestia samotności." Zimowy koalefant - Kozy błyskawic Koza błyskawic - Koza błyskawic (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Pretty, but short-lived." - "Ładny, ale ulotny." Motyl (schwytany) - "I hold its life in my hands." - "Jego życie jest w moich rękach." Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to oznacza nadejście wiosny?" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "He likes my pocket." - "Lubi moją kieszeń." Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - "Take thy beak from out my heart." - "Wyjmij swój dziób z mojego serca." Kruk (schwytany) - "He is mine." - "On jest mój." Mały ptak - "Hello there little one." - "Witaj, maluszku." Mały ptak (głodny) - "Are you empty inside?" - "Czujesz pustkę w środku?" Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "A black hole from which seeds never return." - "Czarna dziura, z której nasiona nigdy nie powrócą." Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "Will you leave me to?" - "Ty też mnie zostawisz?" Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "We all try to fill the void." - "Wszyscy staramy się wypełnić pustkę." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Your true nature is revealed!" - "Objawiła się twoja prawdziwa natura!" Gobbler - "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" - "Głupi ptak! Trzymaj się z dala od moich jagód!" Króliki Królik - "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." - "Wędruje bezmyślnie, nie zważając na swój los." Królik (schwytany) - "He is safely in my embrace." - "Jest bezpieczny w moich objęciach." Beardling - "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." - "Wędruje bezmyślnie, nie zważając na swój los." Beardling (schwytany) - "He is safely in my embrace." - "Jest bezpieczny w moich objęciach." Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." - "Ciesz się młodością. Wkrótce poznasz okropieństwa prawdziwego świata." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - "A tiny brightness in the dark." - "Malutkie światełko w ciemnościach." : Świetliki (schwytane) - "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." - "Malutkie światełka, opuszczone przez świat istniejący poza moją kieszenią." Mandragora : Mandragora - "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." - "Potężna mandragora. Powinnam zebrać ją w nocy." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "Onward, my vegetable minion!" - "Naprzód, mój warzywny sługo!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "Alas, poor mandrake!" - "Niestety, biedna mandragoro!" : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." - "Kędzierzawa kulka pełna pustki." Król świń - "Live it up while you can, Your Majesty." - "Ciesz się tym, póki możesz, Wasza Królewska Mość." Abigail - "That's my twin sister, Abigail." - "To moja siostra bliźniaczka, Abigail." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "A bee with a cold dead heart." - "Pszczoła o zimnym, martwym sercu." Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "Be still little one." - "Spokojnie, malutka." Żaby Żaba - "He is little and warty." - "Jest mała i cała w brodawkach." Żaba (uśpiona) - "He's asleep." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa) - "Life is small and short." - "Życie jest małe i krótkie." Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "He's huge!" - "Jest ogromny!" Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - "She is regal in her horribleness." - "Jest królewska w swojej potworności." Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - "I don't exactly know what that thing is." - "Nie wiem dokładnie, czym ta istota jest." Muchosmok - "It's burning on the inside." - "Ogień trawi go od środka." Borsukoniedźwiedź - "What a bear of a badger." - "Co za niedźwiedź z tego borsuka." Jeleniocyklop - "Death incarnate!" - "Wcielenie śmierci!" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - Broda - "That's just nasty." - "To jest po prostu ohydne." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "Red like my heart's blood." - "Czerwony, jak krew w moim sercu." Niebieski klejnot - Żółty klejnot - Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "They are just melted together." - "Są po prostu stopione razem." Fałszywy Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania replika." Węzeł gordyjski - "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Knot jest zasupłany. Na zawsze." Gnom - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - "To musi być coś w rodzaju religijnego artefaktu." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Niestety, jest za mały, by móc na nim uciec." Urwane kable - "Their electricy carrying days are over." - "Nie będą już więcej przewodzić prądu." Kij i kulka - "I have no time for fun and games!" - "Nie mam czasu na zabawę i gry!" Korek - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." - "Świetnie. Moje pragnienie posiadania zatyczki do wanny zostało spełnione." Guziki - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." - "Osobiście wolę zamki błyskawiczne." Szczęka - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." - "Mam nadzieję, że wydostanę się stąd zanim będę musiała ich używać." Leżący robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - "Szepcze do mnie piękne kłamstwa." Wysuszona macka - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." - "Nie mam pojęcia co powinnam zrobić z wysuszoną macką." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "Death will find you!" - "Czeka cię śmierć!" *W ataku - "Suffer, worm!" - "Cierp, gnido!" *Do świni - "Let death embrace you." - "Pozwól, by ogarnęła cię śmierć." *Do pająka - "I shall send you to the other side." - "Wyślę cię na drugą stronę." *Do pająka wojownika - "I will be your end." - "Przyniosę kres twemu życiu." Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "You shall live. For now." - "Będziesz żył. Na razie." *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." - "Wkrótce nastanie ciemność, muszę się przygotować." *Wkraczając w światło - "And there was light." - "I stała się światłość." *Wkraczając w ciemność - "The darkness has swallowed me." - "Ciemność mnie pochłonęła." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "The hounds are baying." - "Psy ujadają." *Jeleniocyklop - Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "Was that stale?" - "Czy to było nieświeże?" *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." - "Te jedzenie zbliżało się do kresu swej przydatności." *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - "Yum!" - "Pycha!" Temperatura *Zamarzając - *Przegrzewając się - Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - *Deszcz (postać mokra) - *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "I can't do anything right." - "Nie potrafię niczego zrobić dobrze." *Pełny ekwipunek - "I can carry no more." - "Więcej nie uniosę." *Schronienie się pod drzewem - *Wyjście z tunelu robaka - "I emerge into this world once more." - "Wkraczam w ten świat raz jeszcze." *Trzęsienie ziemi - *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia